


Don't Yell at the Plants

by Batscree



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fanbabies, Father-Daughter Relationship, Light Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batscree/pseuds/Batscree
Summary: Don't yell around kids, Crowley.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 28





	Don't Yell at the Plants

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just gonna post this. Excuse any grammar errors, I kinda rushed and I just wanted to try my hand at some angst for once. Family dynastics aren’t always sunshine and roses after all. May make a part two, depending on how well this fic goes and if I feel like it.
> 
> Read my other prior fic if you want some more details on my Ineffable Spouses/Husbands’s fanbabies.

The girl quietly giggled to herself as she knelt in front of the many potted plants that lined the walls of her father’s greenhouse. It wasn’t the only spot he chose to put his many plants, but it was the one he had forbade her from stepping foot in on the account that they (they being the plants) were being ‘punished.’ She never really understood why plants of all things would need to be punished, but she never pressed him any further and would simply sneak in when he was off doing whatever he does when he’s not attending to his plants.

Stifling her giggles as best she could, she got to work placing a snail in each pot and stroking the leaves affectionately. Her father never allowed snails or other small creatures into his garden and would usually dispose of them upon first sight, so she made it her mission to save as many as possible. Every weekend she’d make her way into his garden, bucket in hand, and collect all the snails, slugs, and other critters she could get her tiny hands on and gather them all up in her bucket before her father could notice.

Then she’d sneak into the greenhouse while he went off to tend to the non-banished plants, and place the creatures there. They were safer there on the account that punishment for these plants meant that they’d go days, weeks even, of being in quarantine where Crowley would give them little to no attention. He only goes there to check up on them, note down their progress, and then leave as quickly as he came. It was the perfect plan according to the five-year-old.

“There you go little buddy.”

She watched the slimy creature make its way into the pot, onto the soil, and towards the stem of the plant currently residing in the ceramic pot. It was the last of the critters for the day, so she whipped her hands on the pants of her overalls and reached for her bucket. But before she could even take a few steps towards the exit, the glass doors swung open, nearly shattering when they made contact with the walls. Footsteps were heard clicking along the hard as they made their way inside.

There was no time to think of an escape route as Joviel quickly hid behind the nearest tall plant and crouched down. She evened her breathing as best she could with her rising heartbeat. If her father caught her in here, there was bound to be a stern talking to from both him and her papa. The thought of Aziraphale’s disappointed frown and Crowley’s scrunched up sneer sent a sinking feeling into the pit of her stomach. The poor girl couldn’t handle the idea of both her parents being anger, let alone, disappointed in her.

So, for now, she’d remain quiet and hidden until her father made his leave.

The footsteps made their way to the middle of the glass house before stopping. It was quiet at first, with the only sound coming from the plants themselves as they started to... shake? Was she witnessing this correctly; were the plants actually physically shaking before her very eyes? She reached up to wipe her eyes before gazing around the room to see that what she was witnessing was indeed true. The plants were shivering in absolute fear, even the one she was currently perched behind.

“Useless, the lot of you.”

Jovial jumped at the sudden harshness of her father’s tone.

Was he, directing that at the plants or..?

“I leave you for a few days and come back to further disappointment.”

The young girl peaked through the plant’s leaves to watch as her father spun on his heels to address the whole room. His posture gave off a relaxed one, one that was deceiving to his tone, and although she couldn’t make out his expression through his shades, she could only guess that he was sending a glare at the frightened floral.

He shook his head and approached one of the smaller potted plants located on the table. He reached out a talon-like hand and harshly gripped one of its leaves. He leaned in, inspecting it before grimacing. Crowley scoffed; releasing the offending leaf like it was poison in his very hands.

“A spot, and a bigger one at that..!”

He strides back over to stand at his previous spot, hands now barely resting in his pants’ pockets. Joviel waited on bated breath to see what her father would do next.

“I told you to grOW BETTER!”

Joviel jumped at Crowley’s sudden outburst, nearly blowing her cover in the process. Though, it’s not like he’d notice as he was too preoccupied with stomping his way around the room and hissing at each plant within his reach.

“Angel and the kids are now living with us and you are supposed to be presentable! They only deserve the best and yet, here you worthless excuse for houseplants are! We even moved into a nice cottage and you still manage to disappoint!”

Crowley snarled every word, screamed every insult, and spat as much venom as he could towards the now trembling plants.

“Spots, every last one of you has spots!”

Joviel liked that these plants had spots. She never considered them having spots meant something bad. It’s what made them special and stand out. She loved to stick her fingers through them whenever she would pet them. Surely he couldn’t be mad at something so harmless, right?

“None of you have bloomed like you should have by now!”

Not all plants have to bloom to be beautiful. Some of Joviel’s favorite plants don’t produce flowers and they’re some of the most beautiful and awe inspiring plants she’s ever seen. A plant’s worth is not based on the flower or fruit they can or cannot grow.

“YOU, you’re already starting to wilt!”

Now that one isn’t even its fault! It just needs some water and her father hasn’t checked in on it for at least three days now, it must be famished! It wasn’t fair of him to blame being thirsty on the plant. Why on Earth was her father being so... so... mean!

The redhead gave a pout and clutched her bucket handle tighter, about ready to jump out from her hiding spot and give him a piece of her mind. May any punishment or scolding towards her be damned!

“And what’s this? Snails? You have snails in your pots???”

That gave pause.

Shuffling was heard as he made his way around the room to look in other pots, searching for the shelled creatures. He tsked, removing his glasses now, golden eyes on full display to send cold glares their way. His lips turned up into a feral sneer, eyebrows scrunching downward as slit eyes leered in disapproval.

Jovial was confused. Were snails bad for plants? Were they not allowed to have any? Is that why her father would remove them from the garden, because he didn’t want the plants to have any? Was she being naughty without realizing it?

Were the plants all in trouble because of her..?

“Completely worthless... total disappointments... not worth my or anyone else’s time...”

Her chest began to tighten as that sinking feeling from early returned. Her hands began to feel clammy and sweaty and her throat felt dry. Her eyes began to sting as tears started to well up at the corners. Unintentionally, her whole body began to shake along with the plants surrounding her.

It was all her fault, wasn’t it? She’s the reason her father is yelling. He’s yelling at her.

“I don’t know why I bother to keep you around anymore; all you cause is grief for me and my family.”

She flinched at the cold words, letting go of her bucket so she could wrap both arms around herself. Hot, salty tears began to streak down her cheeks and drop onto the ground. She was holding back as best she could, not wanting to make matters worse for her.

“I should just dispose of you like I did the others.”

That broke her.

“And another thing-”

Soft sniffling from behind one of the larger potted plants halted the demon’s tirade. He blinked in confusion towards the sound. Last time he checked, plants don’t make sounds like that. Still peeved from his rant, he slowly strode his way over to the quivering plant, ready to give it a piece of his mind when a mop of similar red hair came into view.

“Joviel?”

His anger quickly melted into one of fear and worry. His daughter was curled up into a ball behind one of his plants, crying her big, blue eyes out, pitifully. The sight of it made his stomach flip as he struggled with what to do. How long had she been there? How much of all of that did she hear? Did she watch as he struck the fear of God into them?

He got down on his knees in front of her, giving a weak smile, arms stretched out in attempt to dissolve her fear. She refused to look at him, opting to stare directly at the ground at her feet.

“Hey Joviel, it’s alright. I’m not mad anymore. You can come out now.”

He made a move to try and wrap his arms around her in a hug, only to be met with a whimper and her scooting back out of reach. That surprised Crowley. Usually she was all for hugs and physical affection and was the go-to whenever he or Aziraphale wanted to cheer her up. But now... she seemed too fearful to.

“Oh come now darling, no need to be so distant, it’s just me.” He soothed while going in for another hug, much slower this time.

Her breath hitched as she scooted back and up onto her feet. With bleary eyes, she shook her head frantically, still refusing to meet his gaze.

“N-no!”

She hiccupped and ran away from him, rushing around him and out of grasp, towards the door. She haphazardly pushed the glass doors aside and made her way out the door and as far away from her father as possible. He briefly called out to her, but she was already long gone.

The greenhouse fell silent, not even the plants dared to make a single twitch after what had just transpired. Crowley was still on the ground, staring blinklessly at the doorway.

She just ran away from him in complete and utter tears.

But the worst of it was that she wasn’t afraid of his outburst or the anger in his voice. That’s not why she pushed away from him and refused to look him in the eyes. No, she had thought he was yelling at her, not the plants.

He scared his own daughter and made her run away from him.

She was afraid of him.

And Crowley wasn’t so sure he’d be able to just miracle this mistake away this time.


End file.
